Family
by Moon's Night
Summary: Ceci est mon histoire. Ou plutôt notre histoire. À moi, mon père, mon meilleur ami. L'histoire de notre famille, de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui et de ce que nous étions hier. Et de ce qui nous ont quitté.


Un petit OS sans prétention. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Family**

Il y a des jours où je me dis que je n'aurais pas voulu vivre cette histoire. A vrai dire, je me demande même si je souhaite une telle expérience, de tels événements à quiconque, ni même à mes pires ennemis. Car même aujourd'hui, notre situation, bien que plus stable et joyeuse, reste fragile comme du cristal. Elle est comme un nouveau né, faible, sans défense et pourtant si précieuse, si importante. Mais pour en arriver jusque là, nous avons dû passer par tellement d'épreuves, de souffrance et de larmes que je souhaite parfois que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

Ceci est mon histoire. Ou plutôt notre histoire. À moi, mon père, mon meilleur ami. L'histoire de notre famille, de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui et de ce que nous étions hier. Et de ce qui nous ont quitté.

J'avais douze ans quand mon père, Sasuke Uchiwa, est revenu vivre à Konoha, avec ma mère et moi. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir vivre avec lui, le voir plus souvent, apprendre à le connaître et passer des jours entiers en sa présence. Comme plus aucune menace ne pesait sur le village et le monde ninja, les derniers vestiges de la dernière grande guerre ayant été détruits, il n'avait plus de raison de se tenir éloigné du village. Il pouvait rester auprès de nous pour nous protéger mais surtout vivre à nos côtés. Et c'était bien ma mère la plus heureuse de nous tous.

Ce fut l'une des périodes les plus joyeuses de mon existence. J'avais ma famille au complet, des amis formidables, bien qu'un peu énervant sur les bords pour certains, des professeurs géniaux. Pourtant, notre bonheur fut de courte durée. À l'aube de mes treize ans, une nouvelle menace vit le jour, totalement inconnue et bien plus dangereuse que les dernières. Aucun chef de village ne savait de quoi il retournait, pourquoi cette chose ressemblant à un monstre de cauchemar nous en voulait mais elle massacrait tous les ninjas qui croisaient son chemin, sans faire de distinction entre les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. Nos troupes furent touchées en premier et peu de temps avant mon anniversaire, je perdis ma meilleure amie, Chouchou, dans une attaque près de Konoha.

Commença alors le cauchemar. Tout du moins, pour moi. Pour obtenir davantage d'information sur nos ennemis, mon père quitta à nouveau le village. Ma mère, Sakura, ne montra pas le moindre signe de tristesse, acceptant la décision du conseil et de son époux avec dignité et fierté. Elle garda même son grand sourire rassurant lors de son départ, ne quémandant même pas un baiser et regarda mon père partir sans vaciller. Et maintenant, quand j'y repense, je ne l'ai jamais vu ni entendu pleurer à cause de son absence. Sûrement parce qu'elle cachait sa douleur en travaillant.

Maman avait déjà pris cette mauvaise habitude lors du premier départ de mon père, quand ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Pour surmonter sa peine, elle se mettait à travailler d'arrache-pied, faisait des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital et s'entraînait toujours plus, que se soit seule ou en ma présence. Plusieurs de ses amis, l'Hokage y compris, tentèrent de la raisonner. Cependant, quand le virus créé par ce nouvel ennemi arriva jusqu'à nos portes, son état ne fit qu'empirer.

Plus ma mère travaillait, plus elle s'affaiblissait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle dépérissait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider ou la dissuader de travailler autant. Ses recherches permirent l'éradication de ce virus, celui-ci déclenchant la démence chez celui qu'il touchait avant d'entraîner la destruction de son corps par dégénérescence musculaire et cellulaire. Plus de la moitié du village fut touchée par la maladie, des centaines de personnes moururent à travers tout le pays. Alors quand Maman trouva un remède, toute la nation du feu retrouvait une lueur d'espoir. Puis ma mère tomba d'épuisement.

Beaucoup pensent que ce n'est que son travail acharné et son caractère têtue et bornée qui ont causé sa perte. Cependant, nous savons parfaitement mon entourage et moi que c'est le chagrin qui l'a emporté. Mon père n'envoyait que très peu de nouvelles, parfois espacées de plusieurs semaines. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas nous contacter pendant plusieurs mois, de nous laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant que l'Hokage recevait ses rapports tous les deux jours. Bien souvent, il lui rappelait de nous appeler, d'utiliser son portable plutôt que des faucons, d'arrêter de nous inquiéter. Mais rien n'y fit. Papa poursuivait sa route, comme il l'avait toujours fait, tel l'électron libre qu'il était. Hélas, son comportement désinvolte causa la mort de ma mère.

J'avais quinze ans quand Maman nous quitta. Je me souviendrai toujours de ces jours atrocement douloureux. Mes cris de colère et d'angoisse devant son corps froid étendu sur le sol arrivèrent jusqu'aux passants qui étaient devant la maison. Il fallut que quelqu'un m'assomme pour que je puisse enfin m'arrêter de pleurer, chose que je ne cessai de faire pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais déjà perdu tant de gens, tant d'êtres aimés. Konohamaru-sensei avait été emporté par le virus, Chouchou s'était faite tuée, tante Karin avait été déclaré folle et exécutée après que l'on est découvert qu'elle était entrée en contact avec notre ennemi. Et bien d'autres avaient été tué ou été mort de maladie. Ma mère avait été un pilier pour moi, bien que souvent absente à cause de son travail à l'hôpital, mais un pilier tout de même. Comment aurais-je pu rester debout et affronter l'avenir alors qu'elle n'était plus là et que mon père parcourait toujours le monde pour trouver un ennemi qu'on ne risquait pas de vaincre. Je commençai à perdre espoir. Quand Papa rentra à Konoha.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais quasiment pas pensé à lui. Les jours qui suivirent la mort de Maman avaient plutôt ressemblé à une longue et lente agonie, une éternité de souffrance et de chaudes larmes salées. Comment aurais-je pu penser à cet homme qui se disait être mon père, qui n'avait pas été là alors que ces moments avaient été les plus difficiles de ma vie, qui était la raison de la mort de la seule personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Cela m'avait été impossible et je pense encore aujourd'hui que je n'aurai pu réagir d'une autre façon. Bien que quelque part en moi, j'aurai tellement voulu que les choses se passent différemment.

Avec le recul, je me rends à présent compte de la détresse qui habitait chacun des proches de Maman. À cette période, j'étais juste devenue orpheline de mère et rien ne pouvait apaiser mon chagrin. Pourtant, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdue un être cher. Mes grand-parents avaient perdu leur précieuse fille, tante Ino avait perdu sa meilleure amie, oncle Naruto avait perdu le premier amour de sa vie. Quant à Papa, il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.

Son retour fut bien plus difficile à accepter que le décès de Maman. Je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture, ni même lui adresser la parole sans lui crier dessus. Pour moi, il était responsable de la mort de ma mère, il était le monstre qui nous avait abandonné et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. Ma grand-mère le prenait pour responsable, à peine soutenu par mon grand-père qui n'arrivait cependant pas à lui faire face. Une partie des amis de ma mère commencèrent à le regarder d'un œil accusateur, sans pour autant dire quoi que se soit. Mais on ne se rendait pas compte que nous ne faisions qu'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Papa n'avait pas besoin de nous pour entendre dire qu'il était celui qui avait tué sa femme, il le pensait déjà lui-même.

Puis il y eut l'enterrement, de nouvelles larmes, de nouvelles douleurs. Pas une fois, mon père ne sourcilla ou ne sanglota. Il resta de marbre, telle une statue et ne pipa mot. Et c'était bien ce qui aurait dû m'inquiéter le plus. Il ne prononça pas une parole, restant muet comme une carpe pendant des jours. Parfois, il répondait par onomatopées, de simples « _hn._ » qui ne voulaient pas dire grand chose. Ou il hochait simplement la tête et vous ignorait comme si vous n'aviez jamais été là. Tout du moins, avec toute autre personne que moi. Quand nous étions tous les deux, il me demandait toujours si je désirai quelque chose, si j'avais faim, si je voulais sortir. Il tentait de rompre le silence entre nous, de remplir ce gouffre qui s'était creusé. Sans succès. J'étais récalcitrante, emmerdante même. Je ne faisais que crier et hurler, l'insultant de tous les noms, plaquant les portes sur mon passage. Une boule de colère et de rage qui crachait son venin à tout bout de champ, pour un oui ou un non. Jusqu'à la plus grosse attaque de notre ennemi.

Le village était déjà endeuillé et fragile, tuméfié et blessé dans sa chair quand l'attaque nous frappa de plein fouet. Pris de court, beaucoup de ninjas sont morts sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit contre ces êtres étranges qui nous assaillaient. Kakashi-san fut l'un d'entre eux, protégeant au pire de sa vie un groupe d'enfants sortant à peine de l'académie, qui malheureusement ne vécurent pas plus longtemps. La mère de Shikadai tomba également, Kurenai-san et sa fille aussi. Tant de gens, des ninjas, des civils, des innocents. Et notre plus grand espoir.

Certains disent encore que l'Hokage s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village et détruire une bonne fois pour toute cette créature qui nous voulait tant de mal. Mais ce que tentait de faire oncle Naruto ce soir-là était protéger mon père. Ils se battaient côte à côte, quelques ninjas et amis en renfort, tous comme moi, Boruto, sa sœur et d'autres. Nous avons tous vu le Rokudaime prendre cette attaque à la place de mon père blessé à la jambe, la boule de feu calcinant son corps qui disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. Apparut alors le démon à neuf queues, furieux et féroce avant qu'il ne détruise de ses griffes tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur son passage. Fort des chakras des huit autres bijuus que portait mon oncle dans ses veines depuis la dernière grande guerre ninja, Kyubi réussit à détruire le mal qui nous frappait, en emportant cependant plusieurs ninjas dans sa colère.

Cela prit une nuit entière pour calmer le démon. Les heures qui suivirent, on pouvait l'entendre hurler et grogner à travers le village, la perte de son hôte et ami lui ayant transpercé le cœur. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher ni même lui parler quand Himawari s'avança vers lui et le consola. La scène, toujours gravée dans ma mémoire, m'avait littéralement arraché des sanglots silencieux. Comme chacune des personnes présentes. La mort de notre chef se fit sentir avec une telle violence qu'elle nous submergea comme le pire des ouragans. Il n'y eut que mon père qui ne versa pas une larme. Mais pour lui, les choses étaient différentes. Son meilleur ami était mort sous ses yeux, emportant avec lui une grande part de son âme.

Il fallut des mois pour reconstruire le village et nos vies. Kyubi fut scellé dans le corps d'Himawari qui n'avait pas protesté, cet acte étant pour elle une façon de perpétuer la mémoire de son père. Nous enterrâmes nos morts, les pleurâmes et reprirent durement le cours de nos existences. Dans la rue, les gens ne me regardaient plus de la même façon, ni mon père d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un le traitait de traître, l'accusant de la mort de notre Hokage. Pourtant, jamais il ne protesta, ne se défendit ou autre. Il resta stoïque, vide comme une coquille, sans âme. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, je m'inquiéta pour lui. Puis vint ce soir, tout aussi douloureux que d'autre avant lui.

Papa était seul dans le salon, assis sur le divan que ma mère avait soigneusement choisi. Je revenais d'un entraînement et je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de lui parler. Cependant, quelque chose me poussa vers lui. Ce soir-là, je pris mon père dans mes bras sans raison et nous nous mîmes à pleurer en silence. Il me serra fort contre lui, s'excusant de toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu commettre par le passé, s'accusant de la mort de sa femme, de celle de son meilleur ami et frère, de celles de tous ceux qui étaient tombés pendant les combats. Il pleura longtemps et moi aussi, nos cœurs se vidant de cette souffrance et cette peine qui ne nous quitteraient certainement jamais.

Puis la vie recommença. Je parlais plus souvent à mon père, m'occupais de lui tout comme il s'occupait de moi. Lentement, il sortit de sa léthargie, reprenant le cours de cette vie qu'il avait laissé en suspend après la bataille. Après des mois, il reprit le chemin de la tour centrale du village et s'entreprit à aider le nouvel Hokage pour faire une chose qu'il avait toujours fait : protéger Konoha. Et c'est en reprenant le cours de sa vie que mon père croisa la route d'Hinata-san.

Je n'avais pas encore dix-sept ans quand Papa l'épousa. À vrai dire, leur rapprochement n'avait été un secret pour aucun des membres de leur entourage et ce mariage ne choqua personne. L'absence qu'avait laissé oncle Naruto dans leur vie les avait indubitablement lié, la douleur se voyant légèrement effacé par l'affection. Encore à ce jour, je ne pourrai pas dire si mon père aime réellement Hinata-san ou s'il comble un manque creusé dans son cœur par la perte de ces personnes à qui il tenait plus que tout. Mais je ne peux nier qu'il prend soin d'elle et la chérit. Au début, j'étais emplie de colère et de jalousie, cette femme recevant bien plus de marques d'affection que ma mère en avait reçu. Mais cette amertume disparut bien vite face à la douceur chaleureuse et bienveillante de cette femme aux yeux clairs. Je l'appréciais déjà avant et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'aimer davantage. Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Ou plutôt, plusieurs.

Petits, Boruto et moi n'étions pas très proches. Puis quand nous avons été dans la même équipe, nous sommes devenus amis. À la mort de Chouchou, il fut d'un grand soutien, bien qu'à l'époque, nous restions simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, souvent à pleurer la perte de nos amis. Et quand ce fut le tour de Maman, il était le seul sur qui je me reposais. Ne supportant pas mon père, je restai le plus souvent avec Boruto. Nous ne faisions toujours rien de spécial, on pouvait rester des heures sans parler, parfois il me tenait la main et me réconfortait. C'est à la mort de son père que tout bascula. Je ne dirai pas que nous sommes devenus un couple, il n'y a jamais eu de mot pour qualifier notre relation. « Amis » n'était pas le mot juste, ni couple d'ailleurs. Nous étions juste deux âmes perdues et meurtries, avec ce besoin virale d'affection et de chaleur. Ce fut le plus naturellement du monde que le lendemain de l'enterrement du Rokudaime, Boruto et moi passâmes la journée ensemble à nous embrasser et nous enlacer, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur nos joues.

Aux yeux des gens, nous étions amis. Et aux yeux de « nos » parents, nous étions à présent frères et sœurs. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, ni le fait que nous emménageâmes dans une nouvelle maison, abandonnant celle de ma mère. La cohabitation sembla se faire aisément, Hinata-san était une personne formidable et mon père bien plus conciliant qu'avant. Mais c'était sans compter Himawari.

Pour elle, sa mère avait épousé l'assassin de son père. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle criait à tout va qu'elle n'avait jamais été d'accord pour ce mariage, que ce monstre qu'était mon père n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Il lui arrivait bien souvent de pousser des colères monstrueuses, d'affronter Papa en utilisant le chakra de Kyubi ou de quitter la demeure pendant des jours. Sa mère n'arrivait pas à la calmer, Boruto non plus et dans ses moments-là, il venait se réfugier dans ma chambre où il finissait par y dormir. Je sentais que mon père commençait à se douter de quelque chose, que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions lui pesait énormément. Malgré tout, il n'en fit rien, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de bien paraître aux yeux d'Himawari. En vain.

Puis finalement, il y eut la crise de trop. Un matin, Hinata-san nous annonça avec un petit sourire qu'elle attendait un enfant. Un bébé de mon père. Le monde sembla s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et quand mon regard croisa celui de Boruto, je sentis qu'il était dans le même état. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la rage qui habita alors Himawari. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi furieuse et haineuse. Elle hurla qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé, qu'il n'était que l'enfant d'un monstre et qu'il en serait certainement un. Sa mère s'efforça difficilement de la calmer, sans succès. Papa essaya également mais se confronta à un véritable mur d'acier. Puis soudain, Himawari déclara que Boruto et moi étions en couple, surprenant bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru mon père et Hinata-san. Ce fut comme si je venais de me prendre une douche froide, mes yeux ne lâchant plus ces deux adultes devant moi pendant que la jeune fille non loin continuait de vider son sac. Quand sa mère lui colla une gifle magistrale.

J'ignore si le silence qui suivit me glaça le sang, ou si c'est le regard que lança Himawari à sa mère à cet instant, mais il me parut pendant l'espace d'une seconde que le ciel venait de nous tomber sur la tête. La jeune fille n'écouta même pas le discours d'Hinata-san qui était en larmes, retenant à grand peine sa douleur et sa déception sous nos yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de désarroi. Himawari quitta la maison, suivi de Boruto qui voulut lui parler. Il ne restait que mon père, Hinata-san et moi. Moi et mes doutes, moi et mes peurs. Pourquoi tout cela arrivait ? Pourquoi tout cela nous arrivait ? Avions-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou était-ce la malédiction qui pesait sur les Uchiwa qui nous retombait dessus ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser et c'est sans faire attention aux paroles de mon père que je sortis à mon tour de la maison.

Notre vie était un fiasco. Un énorme fiasco. Si seulement nous n'étions pas nés, ni moi, ni mon père, ni aucun d'entre nous, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. C'était ce que je pensais sincèrement et il m'arrive encore de le penser. Cependant, en vagabondant dans le village, je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas la seule famille à vivre des instants difficiles et compliqués. Shikadai avait dû mal à s'entendre avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère et sa prise du titre d'Hokage, la petite sœur de Chouchou souffrait énormément de la comparaison que faisait sa mère entre elle et son aînée décédée. Mizuki aussi avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie, son père ayant été emporté par la maladie avant qu'il ne soit placé à l'orphelinat. Il y avait tellement de gens qui avait perdu des membres de leur famille, qui avait vu leur parent se remarier ou refaire leur vie. Ce n'était facile pour personne et il fallait continuer d'avancer, même si c'était compliqué.

Si nous étions vraiment victimes d'une malédiction, mon père et moi, il nous suffisait de la briser, tout simple. Cependant, Papa n'avait pas la force de se battre contre les éléments. Pire, il était au fond du gouffre. Personne ne l'avait vu tomber, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué la peine et le détresse qui l'habitaient. Peut-être qu'Hinata-san s'en était douté mais ni elle, ni moi n'avons pu y faire quoi que se soit. Alors, quand ce soir-là, tandis que nous étions étrangement tous là autour de la table pour dîner, nous n'aurions pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire.

Je crois que c'est la pression et l'atmosphère insoutenable qui poussa Papa a quitté la pièce. Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent à son passage avant que la porte de sa chambre ne claque faiblement. Je ne me sentais pas d'aller lui parler et je pense qu'Hinata-san désirait elle aussi le laisser tranquille, cependant, un sentiment grondant et désagréable me rongeait les entrailles. Plus que de la peur, c'était une véritable angoisse terrifiante qui me colla à la peau et elle ne fit que croître au fil des minutes. Jusqu'au départ de mon père.

Si Himawari n'avait pas été dans le couloir à ce moment-là, nous ne l'aurions pas entendu partir. Personne n'aurait su que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa quittait sa demeure en pleine nuit, portant sur ses épaules le poids du monde. Quelque part, je remercie la haine et la colère de ma demi-sœur et sa fâcheuse tendance à toujours chercher des noises à mon père. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche à cet instant, jamais Papa ne lui aurait répondu, ses mots me serrant le cœur, nous n'aurions jamais su ce qu'il ressentait.

Je me souviens encore clairement des mots qu'il a prononcé ce jour-là et je pense qu'Himawari était aussi choquée que nous autre. « Je ne suis qu'un monstre. » lui avait-il dit. Un monstre. Rien ne put retenir les larmes de couler sur mes joues, ses mots me lacérant la poitrine. « Mais tout cela est terminé » Avait-il ajouté. Bien plus tard, alors que la jeune fille et moi avions fini par nous réconcilier, elle m'avait avoué qu'il lui avait prononcé ces paroles avec un sourire si triste qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi stupide et cruelle, ses actes lui revenant en pleine face comme un boomerang.

Puis Papa quitta la maison. J'eus beau courir pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur de la maison, il me distança et disparut. Un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant que la panique tiraillait mes entrailles, cette désagréable boule grossissant dans mon estomac. Boruto et Hinata-san sortirent à leur tour de la maison, inquiets au possible tandis qu'Himawari restait sur le perron, choquée et troublée. Elle ne se lança pas tout de suite à la poursuite de Papa, comme nous autre et resta un long moment figée sur place sans savoir que faire. Personne n'a jamais su, ni même aujourd'hui, ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce soir-là et jamais elle n'a tenu à en parler mais je crois bien qu'à cet instant, elle ressentait sensiblement la même chose que moi. Que nous tous. Une peur panique insaisissable.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient rapidement dans le ciel, la lune brillait d'un éclat rouge et pas un bruit ne s'élevait du village. Partout où j'allais, à chaque endroit, il n'y avait que silence, noirceur et solitude. Pendant de longues minutes, je chercha mon père, l'appelant sans relâche, en vain. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être, au plus profond de mon âme que si je ne le trouvais pas, je risquais de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il allait partir. Il allait mourir. Dire que j'étais terrifiée serait un euphémisme. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de spasmes incontrôlables, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer sans cesser d'appeler mon père. Lorsque je croisa Hinata-san, ou plutôt, la vis se diriger vers un endroit auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

La pluie tombait à verse, mes vêtements collaient à ma peau et le vent fouettait mon visage avec violence. De toit en toit, je suivais tant bien que mal cette femme tout aussi affolée que moi, vite rejoint par Boruto qui comprit lui aussi quel était notre destination. Le cimetière. Celui-là même où était enterré Chouchou, ma mère, Kakashi-san et surtout le Rokudaime. Quel meilleur endroit pour mourir que celui où était toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.

J'entends encore Hinata-san crier le nom de mon père, son corps se jetant sur le sien pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Debout devant la tombe d'oncle Naruto, il était méconnaissable, ses longues mèches brunes collant à sa peau pale comme la mort. Je me rendis alors compte de combien il avait maigri ces derniers mois, de ses traits tirés par le désespoir. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, un homme qui n'était pas mon père, qui lui ressemblait juste et qui était profondément triste.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir son jutsu, sa femme l'ayant arrêté à temps. Il la regarda à moitié, ses yeux vides faisant la navette entre elle et la colonne de pierre formant la stèle commémorative de son meilleur ami. Je ne mis pas longtemps à les rejoindre, enserrant son torse de toutes mes maigres forces, pleurant bruyamment tout en le traitant d'imbécile. Mon discours fut incohérent, mélangé à celui d'Hinata-san qui essayait de me calmer tout en ramenant mon père à la raison. Je m'entendis le supplier de rester avec moi, avec nous, de ne pas nous abandonner à nouveau. Des mots similaires quittèrent la gorge de la femme près de moi, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui tombaient avec force sur nos têtes. La voix de Boruto s'éleva également, demandant à mon père d'un air solennel et dur de respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait fait en prenant soin de sa famille. Tant de mots et de paroles prononçaient au hasard, tirés du plus profond de nos cœurs meurtris. Tant de larmes de tristesse et d'amertume, versés sur nos visages détrempés et déformés par la douleur. Tant de souffrance, de douleur obscurcissant ce faible espoir de le faire revenir avec nous. Un tout petit espoir, une faible lueur dans toute cette sombre angoisse qui au final, réussit à briller avec assez de persistance pour permettre à mon père d'entendre raison.

Si Himawari avait réussi à nous trouver, c'était sûrement grâce à Kyubi qu'elle portait en son sein. Il avait certainement dû la guider jusqu'à nous et apaiser une grande partie de sa colère. Puisque les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'avait rien d'acerbe ou cruel, loin de là. Encore maintenant, je me dis que si elle n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions jamais pu faire revenir Papa avec nous. « Tu dois vivre » avait-elle déclaré, de longs sanglots silencieux s'écoulant sur ses joues. « Tu dois vivre et réparer tes erreurs. Même si cela doit te prendre toute la vie. » Sa voix avait été si douce, si triste qu'il me fallut faire un effort pour ne pas me tourner vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Aucune once de méchanceté ou de colère ne l'avait habité à cet instant et je pense que c'est cela qui a touché mon père. Sinon, il ne serait pas allé vers elle pour s'excuser avant de la serrer contre lui. Il s'excusa auprès de nous tous, nous enlaça tous et chacun d'entre nous, même Himawari, répondit à son étreinte.

Ce fut ce jour-là que nous devinrent une véritable famille. Une famille rabibochée, aux multiples blessures et aux membres un peu caduque mais une famille quand même. J'avais presque dix-neuf ans ce fameux soir et cinq mois plus tard, ma petite sœur naissait, lors d'une chaude nuit d'été. Boruto râla beaucoup en apprenant la nouvelle, protestant sur l'infériorité en nombre des membres masculins de la famille. Himawari, quant à elle, fixa un long moment ce petit être rose et joufflu ressemblant étrangement à sa mère et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire joyeux. Yuukika, telle était son nom, que mon père et Hinata-san écrivirent avec les kanji du courage (Yuu), de la joie (Ki) et du tourbillon (Ka). Notre sœur devait être le symbole d'un renouveau, d'un tourbillon de joie entrant dans notre vie et du courage que nous avions eu en surmontant les épreuves qui s'étaient dressées sur notre route.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans. Nous avons fêté mon anniversaire à l'Ichiraku, le restaurant tant adoré de mon défunt oncle et lieu très spécial pour nous tous. Notre famille, à présent bien plus soudé qu'avant, a pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver à chaque événement spécial et ce jour n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Pourtant, bien des choses ont eu du mal à évoluer ou même, non tout simplement pas changé. Himawari était toujours très exécrable avec mon père jusqu'à son examen chuunin qu'elle rata de très peu. Elle devint bien plus calme après coup, mon père l'ayant réconforté sans pour autant que la relation entre elle et lui ne change réellement. D'ailleurs, il continue toujours d'avoir des idées noirs et se sentir coupable pour la mort de ma mère et celle du Rokudaime, chose qu'il cachait tant bien que mal en travaillant énormément avec l'Hokage. Hinata-san, elle, était restée la même, bien qu'un peu plus protectrice envers nous et son époux. Ce qui quelque part, n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Puis il y avait Boruto et moi.

Il nous arrive encore de dormir ensemble, sans pour autant que cela aille plus loin. Pour les gens extérieurs, nos amis et collègues, nous étions frère et sœur. Nous ne pouvions pas nous embrasser, nous toucher trop intimement, que se soit chez nous ou en public. Mais nous ne pouvions faire autrement. Puis un jour, Papa nous avoua qu'il ne voyait pas où était le mal, que si nous ne pouvions lutté contre nos sentiments, nous n'avions pas à les mystifier ou étouffer. Nous ne faisions de mal à personne, ni à lui, ni à Hinata-san, ni à ma défunte mère ou son défunt père. C'était ainsi que nous fonctionnions et nous ne savions pas faire autrement. Alors, nous continuâmes ainsi.

Cependant, lui comme moi savons que nous devrons cesser ce manège un jour ou l'autre. Bien que je ne le considère pas comme mon frère, et que je ne vois pas Hinata-san comme ma nouvelle mère, nous sommes une famille aux yeux de tous et la naissance de Yuukika confirme un peu plus cet état de fait. Pourtant, même en repensant à mon père embrassant tendrement cette femme aux yeux clairs qui devait être ma nouvelle maman, en voyant Himawari jouer avec mon adorable petite sœur ou Boruto s'entraînait avec Papa, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que nous étions bien ainsi et qu'importe ce que pouvait penser les gens, cela ne changerait rien à ce que nous vivions et ce que nous avions vécu.

Alors, le soir, quand mon soi-disant frère venait se glisser dans mon lit ou quand c'était moi qui remontait sa couette pour me coller contre lui, je me disais juste que nous avions eu de la chance et qu'au final, nous avions réussi à nous libérer de cette fichue malédiction.


End file.
